Destinée
by Yumiko-no-Tamashi
Summary: Tout commence par le massacre de sa famille et son enlèvement au Hueco Mondo par "cet homme"... Elle ne sait plus où elle en est. Non seulement elle est complètement perdue, mais elle est inexplicablement attirée par son ravisseur. Mais quel est donc son destin... Attention LEMON !
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous^^

Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fic de Bleach. Je dois dire que j'avance dedans depuis un long moment, mais que je n'ai toujours pas fini de l'écrire. C'est un Aizen X OC. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je dois cependant faire une petite précision. Le prénom de mon OC est Yumiko... Comme j'étais accro à ce prénom japonais, je l'avais donné à cette perso et ensuite j'ai changé de pseudo. Donc, s'il vous plaît n'allez pas imaginer n'importe quoi !

Autre petite précision, les personnages son souvent OOC. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais il le fallait bien pour l'histoire.

Encore un petit point, toute la fic est la première personne et au présent... Ca m'a d'ailleurs fait bizarre de l'écrire...

Ah ! Je dois aussi vous dire qu'il y aura des LEMONs.

**Bleach n'est pas de moi, mais de ****Tite Kubo****.**

Voilà le prologue de cette fic. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Pour lui échapper, j'ai quitté mon pays, ma maison, mon chez moi. Je ne connais même pas son nom, mais lui connait le mien. Il connait aussi mon âge, mon adresse, ma famille, mais aussi la partie non secrète de mon héritage.<p>

J'étais née dans la famille o'Driscoll. C'est, ou plutôt, c'était une famille noble capable de voir les morts, de communiquer avec eux et dont les membres possédaient une pression spirituelle aussi élevée, même plus élevée, que les shinigamis les plus puissants pour certains.

Mais ce qui avait surtout attiré cet homme, c'était nos capacités de métamorphose qui dépassaient les animaux de ce monde. On pouvait aussi contrôler la nature et la météo. On était à moitié des dieux en résumé.

Contrairement au reste des mortels, nous connaissions l'existence de la Soul Society et du mon divin, ainsi que celle du Hueco Mondo. Et comme le capitaine commandant actuel, nous savions où se trouvait l'Oken. Mais ce dont même le vieux soldat n'était pas sûr, c'est que le prochain dieu ou la prochaine déesse viendrait de notre clan.

Face à la mer sur la falaise d'Amont d'Etretat, je fixe l'étendue de la grande bleue et l'horizon en me rappelant le massacre que cet homme aux cheveux et aux yeux bruns avait commis chez moi.

Ma mère, mon père, mes frères, mes sœurs, mes oncles, mes tantes et encore tous les autres, il les avait tous tués devant moi. Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans ma direction, il s'était figé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en avais profité pour m'enfuir.

Je continue de fixer l'horizon, mais tout me paraît brouiller. Je lève une main à mon visage et constate que je pleure. Je m'appelle Yumiko o'Driscoll et je suis la futur déesse ou la mère de celui ou celle qui montera sur le trône divin.

Je ne peux retenir un rire hystérique. Dire que c'est à cause de cet héritage que tous ceux de mon sang et de ma famille sont morts. On était les derniers, c'est ce que cet homme tout de blanc vêtu et accompagné d'être à forme humaine qui puaient le hollow avait dit le sourire aux lèvres, avec un air qui semblait être de la pitié.

Un moment, je l'avais giflé et il en avait ri ce monstre. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être attirée et fascinée par lui, comme si je l'attendais depuis si longtemps. Comme si je n'avais vécu que pour « lui ». Je recommence à rire.

Au bout d'un moment, je me reprends et regarde au loin à nouveau. Peut-être que je devrais sauter ? Ainsi, tout serait fini. Je ferme les yeux et avance sans regarder la mort qui vient à ma rencontre.

Soudain, deux bras puissants se referment sur moi et une voix grave aussi douce que du miel murmure à mon oreille :

- Je t'ai retrouvée.

Je me débats et parvient à me dégager avant de recevoir un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Alors que je sombre dans l'inconscience, je vois ses lèvres bouger pendant qu'il me dit :

- Je ne te laisserai pas partir à nouveau. Désormais tu es…

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

Le premier chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, vu que je finis mes examens demain et qu'après je suis en congé pour une semaine. Donc je vais recopier un maximum pour pouvoir poster avec un minimum de régularité lorsque les cours reprendront...

A la prochaine et laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

Voici le premier chapitre de "Destinée". J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

**Attention,** **Bleach n'est ****pas de moi****, mais ****de Tite Kubo****.**

**Il y a un LEMON dans ce chapitre.**

Attention aussi aux insultes qui se promènent dans toutes cette fiction.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je regarde autour de moi et remarque que tout est blanc du sol au plafond en passant par les meubles. Au bout d'un moment, je me lève et fais le tour de la pièce pour finalement venir me rasseoir.

Où suis-je ? Je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, car, même un hôpital, c'est plus coloré et joyeux qu'ici. Alors que je continue de me poser des questions, la porte s'ouvre un homme pâle comme la mort avec comme des larmes incessantes sur les joues et qui sent le hollow. Ses yeux, semblables à des émeraudes, me fixent sans ciller.

- Bonjour, o'Driscoll-sama. Ai…

- Yumiko, je le coupe.

Je n'ai jamais supporté qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Je l'ai toujours détesté pour le poids qu'il représente.

- Yumiko-sama. Aizen-sama m'a demandé de vous amener dans son bureau-salon personnel, me dit-il sans émotions.

Comme je ne bouge pas, il répète sa phrase en s'avançant vers moi et me lève avec douceur.

- Et si je n'ai pas envie ? je le questionne.

- Je serais obligé de vous y emmener de force, me répond-il.

Je soupire avant de m'avancer vers la porte où je ralentis pour le laisser passer et le suivre.

Dans le couloir, je constate que tout est blanc aussi et, après quatre ou cinq bifurcations, je perds complètement mon sens de l'orientation. C'est donc complètement perdue que je suis un mec que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam dans un labyrinthe entièrement couleur neige… Génial comme situation !

- C'est quoi ton nom ? je demande pour briser le silence.

- Ulquiorra.

Sa réponse semble claquer dans le couloir où l'on se trouve. Soudainement, il s'arrête devant moi sans prévenir et je lui rentre dedans.

- Désolée, je marmonne en rougissant légèrement.

- C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que nous étions arrivés.

En disant ça, il me montre une porte à doubles battants assez impressionnantes. Ça doit bien être du deux mètres trente, deux mètres cinquante sur du trois mètres, trois mètres cinquante.

Ulquiorra interrompt mes observations en ouvrant la porte avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer. Super, voilà que je me fais à nouveau traiter comme une reine. Qu'est-ce que je hais ça ! Pourtant, je lui dis merci et entre dans le bureau où - Joie ! – il y a de la couleur. Cette source de couleur se trouve être des livres, des centaines de livres.

Un sourire sincère se dessine sur mes lèvres avant de disparaître aussitôt qu'une voix douce me salue et me fait tourner la tête vers l'homme assit au bureau et que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

- Bonjour, Yumiko-chan. Je suis heureux que ma collection te plaise. Je suis aussi soulagé que tu te sois réveillée.

Je lui réponds par un silence et un regard polaire.

- Ne sois pas comme ça, ma Douce.

Je tique au surnom et à la majuscule qui l'accompagne. Pour qui se prend-il ? Je le regarde avec méfiance lorsqu'il se lève et contourne son bureau.

- Yumiko-chan, je ne te veux pas de mal. Crois-moi s'il te plaît.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais confiance. Les seuls souvenirs que j'ai de vous, ce sont le massacre de famille et mon enlèvement. Donc je crois que j'ai toutes les raisons de me méfier de vous et même de vous haïr. Et je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir autorisé à me tutoyer, je lui crache avec hargne à distance.

Je le sens au fond de moi, si cet homme me touche, je lui céderai. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je désire cet être abjecte qui m'a tout enlevé.

Il fait un pas vers moi et je recule d'un. Visiblement, ça ne lui plaît pas car il fronce les sourcils, comme agacé. Tant mieux !

- En plus, je ne sais même pas votre nom… je souffle comme épuisée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens en sécurité avec lui dans la pièce. Ma tête commence soudainement à pulser et la pièce me paraît de plus en plus floue.

- Yumiko-chan !

Je reprends pied avec la réalité lorsqu'il m'interpelle et je me rends compte qu'il est juste devant moi avec une de ses mains sur mon épaule alors que l'autre se trouve sur ma joue.

Je sursaute à ce constat et fais cinq pas en arrière la peur au ventre. Putain de merde ! J'ai failli avoir une vision devant lui. Heureusement qu'il m'ait tirée de mon état de transe.

- Excusez-moi, vous disiez ? je lui demande pour éviter les questions qu'il pourrait me poser sur ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

- Je me nomme Aizen Sôsuke et j'ai décidé que tu serais ma femme. Tu seras respectée et traitée comme une reine par…

Il s'interrompt et me fusille du regard lorsque je commence à rire pliée en deux. Non mais quel sans gêne ?! Moi, sa femme ? Et puis quoi encore !

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Je suis sûr que, comme moi, tu as senti qu'on… s'attendait, si je puis dire ça, dit-il d'une voix calme et mesurée.

Mais comme je repars dans un fou rire encore plus violent, je le vois perdre son calme. Je pousse un couinement quand je me retrouve plaquée contre un mur par Aizen avec une expression effrayante sur le visage.

Là, maintenant, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire, mais plutôt de hurler et de ma débattre. Seulement, mon corps est d'un tout autre avis. Je sens des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre et mon souffle s'accélère.

Je le vois m'observer avec attention avant de chuchoter « intéressant » tout en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser. Tout ce que je réussis à faire, c'est à gémir pitoyablement :

- Non… s'il vous plaît… Non… je ne veux pas…

Il s'arrête à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres et je peux sentir son souffle se mêler au mien.

- Pourquoi ? Alors que tu le désires, tu le refuse et tu me rejettes, gémit-il en effleurant une, deux, trois fois mes lèvres.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir à son contact. Pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, je me mords l'intérieur de la joue droite à sang, puis me libère de sa prise en passant sous son bras gauche. Je cours ensuite me mettre derrière un fauteuil - Quelle surprise ! – blanc et ainsi mettre quelque chose entre lui et moi.

- Je ne veux pas avoir de relation avec vous. Vous avez tué ma famille et vous m'avez enlevée. Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je reconnais que je vous désire. Cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur de…

- Tutoie-moi, me coupe-t-il.

- Va te faire foutre ! je lui crie.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il est derrière moi. Je me retourne vers lui terrifiée.

- Avec plaisir, Yumiko. Et tu seras ma partenaire, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille avant de me soulever et de me prendre comme un sac de pomme de terre.

Je commence à hurler, à me débattre, lui ordonner de me reposer sur le sol alors qu'il sort de son bureau d'une démarche qui me semble guillerette.

- Aizen-sama, le salue Ulquiorra dans le couloir.

Il nous escorte ensuite pendant un certain temps avant de passer devant celui qui me transporte. J'entends qu'on ouvre une porte et qu'Aizen l'emprunte. Quand je vois le battant se refermer, je sens que je suis perdue… A moins que !

- Eh, le vieux ?

Après un silence, je continue :

- T'es pas zoophile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?! s'exclame le brun.

Et je me transforme en un chat à longs poils blancs. Pour me libérer de sa prise, je plante mes griffes dans le dos de son haori et me tracte en avant. Aussitôt au sol, je fonce sous le meuble le plus proche. C'est son lit, génial…

- Sale… commence-t-il.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ronronner d'amusement. Bien fait pour toi, abruti ! Je reste je ne sais combien de temps cacher avant de ressortir prudemment. Je pousse un couinement de souris lorsque deux mains m'attrapent sous le ventre, me soulèvent et que je me retrouve dans des bras musclés.

Je lève les yeux et voie Aizen qui me regarde avec tendresse. Je bats de la queue et crache à son attention.

- Tu es vraiment belle pour un félin, dit-il avec douceur et… respect.

C'est plus fort que moi, quand je suis sous cette forme et qu'on me complimente, je ronronne. Je le laisse me gratter derrière les oreilles quelques minutes avant de sauter par terre et de reprendre forme humaine.

Ma transformation est à peine terminée, je me retrouve de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce jour-là, tout mon être à hurler « C'est elle, elle est à _moi _! ». Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, mais je sais que tu as ressenti la même chose. Ton regard le clamait avec force avant que tu ne te sois enfuie.

Tout le long de sa tirade, il avait semblé à bout de souffle, comme quand on a peur ou que l'on fait un effort extrême.

- Ne pars plus, s'il te plaît, me supplie-t-il en me tirant jusqu'au lit sur lequel nous tombons tous les deux.

Je tente de me dégager pour me relever, mais il m'immobilise en se mettant à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi. Je lui jette un regard assassin pour me sentir aussitôt terrifiée lorsque je vois ses yeux assombris par le désir et la colère, je crois même déceler une lueur de désespoir.

- Ne me…

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire plus qu'il s'empare de mes lèvres avec violence. Un grognement grave et guttural monte du plus profond de son être. C'est alors que je perds le contrôle de moi-même et ne deviens qu'une masse d'hormones, de désir et de peur. Bon pas beaucoup, ce n'est même pas de la peur, plutôt de l'appréhension.

Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher pour me quémander l'ouverture de ma bouche. Je lui accorde sans hésiter. J'ai l'impression d'attendre ce moment depuis des siècles, même si je n'ai que vingt ans de vie humaine à mon actif, mais bon.

Comme s'il avait senti mon moment d'égarement, Aizen s'écarte de moi et, avec un regard brûlant, me scrute le visage pendant qu'il glisse une de ses jambes entre les miennes. Il remonte son genou jusqu'à mon endroit intime et, c'est plus fort que moi, un gémissement m'échappe. Il sourit d'un air victorieux, puis il se glisse lui-même entre mes jambes.

Je le sens dur contre mon entrejambe alors qu'il s'empare à nouveau de mes lèvres. Il commence à frotter son bassin contre le mien. En réaction à la friction provoquée par ce mouvement, nous gémissons de concert.

En entendant un bruit de vêtement qu'on déchire, je sursaute et oublie aussitôt ce détail lorsque je sens des mains parcourir mon corps avec avidité. Je ne contrôle plus mon corps, mes mains, comme mues de leur propre volonté, aident le maître des lieux à enlever ses habits ainsi que le reste des miens. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis entièrement nue et lui aussi.

- Yumiko… Tu es si belle, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille avant de venir s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Je frémis violemment en sentant une de ses mains commencer à caresser mon clitoris alors que l'autre me maintient la tête immobile. De mon côté, mes mains parcourent son torse, son dos et ses épaules avec curiosité et je savoure les frissons qui le traversent à mon contact.

- Sois mienne, s'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie… sois mienne, gémit-il.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que je sens quelque chose de dur et d'énorme contre l'entrée de mon vagin.

- Aizen, je… j'ai peur ! je m'écrie.

Oh merde ! Je l'ai dit ! Je le sens se tendre et s'écarter de moi.

- Premièrement, appelle-moi Sôsuke. Deuxièmement, je vais être doux avec toi, alors fais-moi confiance, me dit-il avec douceur.

Je le fixe un moment avant de dire dans un souffle :

- Oui, Sôsuke…

Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me raidir quand il vient se replacer devant mon intimité. Pour me détendre, il m'embrasse et me caresse avec tendresse. Au bout d'un moment, je me détends et il commence à me pénétrer. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- N'hésite pas à me mordre ou à me griffer si cela peut t'aider, me grogne-t-il à l'oreille.

A ce moment, je sens mon hymen se déchirer et pour étouffer un cri de douleur, je lui mords l'épaule si fort que le goût métallique du sang me remplit la bouche. Par contre, un gémissement de douleur m'échappe quand même, à lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais avec un pointe de désir. Soudainement, il s'immobilise et je me rends compte qu'il est entièrement en moi.

- Tu es si étroite et chaude, mon Amour… souffle-t-il difficilement.

- Tu es courant que c'est ma première fois ?! Alors, s'il te plaît, tais-toi ! je crache.

- Je suis heureux, gémit-il en se retirant de moi avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau avec lenteur et précaution.

Il s'immobilise à nouveau, puis, sans que je m'y attende, il donne un coup de bassin plus rapide et profond qui me fait gémir de plaisir.

- Bouge, je t'en supplie… je pleurniche.

Aizen m'adresse un sourire éblouissant avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres et de prendre un rythme plutôt lent et doux.

- Plus…

Je suis mortifiée par ma demande, mais mon corps hurle son accord lorsque le brun s'exécute.

- Sôsuke…

- Yumiko…

Il agrippe mes hanches pour accélérer et se met à pousser plus fort. La cadence à quelque chose d'indécent en elle-même et pourtant, je commence à bouger aussi. Je vais à sa rencontre pour approfondir le contact et les mouvements.

Je commence à sentir mon corps comme jamais. Soudainement, je vois tout blanc et mon corps se cambre alors que je pousse un cri de jouissance à m'en arracher les cordes vocales. Au même moment, je sens Aizen se tendre et éjaculer en moi.

Et merde ! Je reprends peu à peu pied avec la réalité et me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. Je me raidis lorsqu'il se retire de moi et m'attire près de lui après avoir remonté les couvertures sur nous.

- Yumiko… Je t'aime et tu es à moi pour toujours ! me dit-il avec ferveur malgré ses yeux qui papillonnent de sommeil.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et ne peux empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer en voyant de l'amour et de la tendresse dans ceux-ci. J'enfouis mon visage contre son torse et me blottis contre lui pour lui cacher mon désespoir.

Merde, merde et merde ! Je viens de perdre ma virginité avec le type qui a massacré ma famille et m'a enlevée pour m'emmener dans une sorte de palais blanc au point de me rendre folle. En plus, il se trouve que je désire celui qui a ruiné ma vie. Suis-je masochiste ? Certainement… En fait non, je ne le suis pas parce que mon entrejambe me fait légèrement mal et je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

Je suis de plus en plus fatiguée et le sommeil commence peu à peu à peser sur mes paupières. Je cède finalement à l'appel de l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<p>

Je posterai la suite dès que j'aurais fini de la recopier. J'essayerai de la poster le plus vite possible.

À la prochaine et laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour^^

Après un très long moment, je poste enfin le deuxième chapitre de "Destinée".

Vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente.

**Attention,** **Bleach n'est ****pas de moi****, mais ****de Tite Kubo****.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Je vais aussi prendre le pli de répondre aux reviews anonymes avant le chapitre et pour les membres, ce sera par mp^^<p>

**MlleDemuri** : Merci pour ton comm'. Heureuse que ça te plaise et que ça t'ai accroché^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

J'ouvre les yeux et comprends tout de suite que je rêve. Cependant, ce n'est pas un songe ordinaire. Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais j'entre en contact avec mes ancêtres et, cette fois-ci, ils utilisent le visage de ma grand-mère pour me parler.

- _Tu dois déjà savoir pourquoi tu désires cet homme qui a détruit la quasi-totalité de notre clan. Tu sais aussi au plus profond de toi ce qui vous lie, n'est-ce pas Yumiko o'Driscoll ?_

- Non, je l'igno…

Je me tais lorsque je me rappelle ce que ma vieille grand-mère m'avait dit lors d'une de nos discussions sur les visions que nos ancêtres nous envoyaient.

- Flash-back -

- Ma chérie, m'interpelle ma grand-mère.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Oba-chan ?

- Viens, nous devons parler d'un message que nos ancêtres m'ont envoyé.

Je la suis sans rechigner car son air est grave et légèrement perturbé. Arrivées dans le salon, je lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Oba-chan ?

- Ton avenir est sombre. Celui qui t'est destiné, celui que tu désireras de tout ton être physique, tu les craindras avec tes pensées.

- Pardon ?!

- Ce sera un shinigami avide de pouvoir et de puissance. Sauras-tu lui faire oublier ses ambitions et le soigner de sa mégalomanie ou cèderas-tu au désespoir et à la mort ? Telles sont les questions qui agitent nos ancêtres.

Je la regarde avec gravité avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

- Fin flash-back -

- _Te souviens-tu maintenant ? _me demande mes aïeux.

- Oui…

- Alors va…

Je me réveille en sursaut et commence à me débattre en sentant l'étreinte d'Aizen autour de moi.

- Yumiko ? Calme-toi, grogne-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Désolée, je… j'ai fait un cauchemar et… et j'ai besoin d'aller me… soulager, je murmure complètement gênée et paniquée.

En plus, j'ai un peu mal, mais ça, hors de question que je lui dise.

Dès qu'il me libère, je me lève et cherche la salle de bain. Putain ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce mec à cinq porte qui donne sur sa chambre.

- C'est celle à gauche du lit, me guide-t-il.

Je grogne un remerciement et me rue dans la pièce désirée dont je ferme la porte à clé. Encore une pièce blanche… Je m'avance vers le grand miroir à pied qui se trouve en face de du battant de bois et me regarde de haut en bas. Je fronce des sourcils quand je constate que j'ai des suçons un peu partout dans mon cou et que j'ai un peu de sang entre mes cuisses.

Ensuite, je me détourne de mon reflet et regarde en détail la salle d'hygiène. Tout est immense, même la douche et les toilettes. Pour la première, je crois qu'on pourrait tenir à cinq dedans en étant à l'aise. Pour les seconds, on pourrait se vautrer dessus… Bon j'exagère un peu, mais c'est le grand luxe quoi !

J'utilise donc les WC avant de me diriger vers la douche. J'y entre et frissonne lorsque l'eau chaude commence à couler le long de mon corps. Je baisse la tête et me raidit légèrement lorsque je vois du sang couler. Celui-ci, avec sa couleur rouge qui tranche énormément sur le blanc du bac de la douche, semble me hurler : « Sale garce, tu as offert ta virginité à celui qui a massacré ta famille et t'a enlevée ! ».

Je reste debout sans bouger jusqu'à ce que la couleur vermeille disparaisse, puis j'offre mon visage au jet d'eau chaude. C'est tellement agréable et pourtant, je me sens si mal et si sale.

Les yeux fermé et tournés vers le plafond, je me laisse aller à pleurer en silence et à repenser à mon « rêve ». Mes ancêtres sont clairs, Aizen Sôsuke est celui que j'attendais depuis ma naissance. Celui pour lequel je suis née, celui que j'aime et que j'aimais avant même de rencontrer. Une des preuves de cette affirmation ? Le jour du massacre de ma famille, il n'a pas pu me tuer et m'a laissé partir.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis sous la douche, mais je me savonne en vitesse, sors de la cabine, m'essuie et, en silence, je ressors de la salle de bain. Je regarde vers le lit et constate avec soulagement que le maître des lieux s'est rendormi.

Sans bruit, je récupère le reste de mes vêtements. Bon… Il ne me reste que mon pantalon en un seul morceau et en bon état… Et c'est tout… Je l'enfile, puis cherche et finis par trouver sa garde-robe qui se trouve être un _petit_ placard. Je pique une de ses tenues que j'enfile avant de vérifier qu'il dorme. C'est encore le cas… parfait. Je me dirige alors vers la porte de sortie que j'ouvre sans bruit et referme tout aussi discrètement.

Je regarde à gauche puis à droite et quitte en vitesse le couloir où je me trouve. Après quelques tournants, je soupire de soulagement. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Il faut dire que les vêtements d'Aizen sont beaucoup trop grands pour moi. J'ai dû rouler je ne sais combien de fois l'ourlet des manches. Je soupire à nouveau, mais de découragement cette fois. Me voilà paumée et mal fringuée en _blanc_.

- Yo !

Je hurle de frayeur lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi. Je me retourne en vitesse et vois un homme avec des yeux et des cheveux bleu électrique. Rectification, un de c'est être à forme humaine qui puent le hollow. C'est plus fort que moi, je le foudroie du regard et plisse le nez de dégoût.

- Eh ! C'est pas sympa connasse. Je viens te proposer mon aide et tu me regardes comme si j'étais un déchet puant, ricane l'homme avec un sourire mauvais.

- Désolée, c'est juste que tu m'as surprise et que je n'aime pas trop la marque olfactive des hollow, je lui rétorque avec hargne.

Bleuté reste un moment sans réaction avant de hurler de rire.

- Hahahaha ! Tu m'plais toi ! Hahaha… Ouhlala… J'suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Espada numéro six.

- Yumiko o'Driscoll, dernière survivante de mon clan. D'après mes feux parents, j'suis une gamine de merde et qui, alors qu'elle a vingt piges, n'a toujours pas fini sa crise d'adolescente. Et accessoirement, je suis prisonnière ici… En fait, je ne sais même pas qu'elle est mon statut, mais comme on m'a enlevée, je ne suis pas de mon plein gré ici…

- T'es donc la minette d'Aizen, dit-il d'un air amusé.

- Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça Kitty et je te castre ! je le menace.

On se regarde en chien de faïence avant de nous mettre à rire au point de devoir nous soutenir l'un l'autre.

- C'est décidé, j't'adore ! me déclare-t-il à la fin de notre fou rire.

- Toi aussi, tu m'plaît bien ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais est-ce que tu saurais m'aider à retrouver ma chambre et trouver des vêtements plus adaptés que ceux d'Aizen ? je lui demande en m'essuyant les yeux.

- Viens, on va commencer par les fringues, dit-il en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas. On marche pendant je ne sais combien de temps, mais ça me paraît court car je n'arrête pas de rire et de parler avec Grimmjow. Finalement, on arrive devant une porte qu'il pousse sans frapper et nous voilà dans une pièce dont je n'ai même pas besoin de préciser la couleur.

- Au fait Grimm… J'ai remarqué que tout était noir ou blanc ici, il n'y pas d'autres couleurs ?

- Nope, miss d'Aizen.

- Merde ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, Kitty !

Alors qu'on se fusille du regard, un « arrancar », comme m'a expliqué bleuet, s'avance vers nous et demande ce qu'il peut faire pour nous aider.

- J'aurais besoin de vêtements plus appropriés s'il vous plaît, j'explique.

Le petit homme aux cheveux noirs relève la tête et me lance un regard de la même couleur que ceux-ci avant de pâlir en voyant les vêtements que je porte et la personne qui m'accompagne. Il s'incline alors profondément et me supplie presque de le suivre. Cheveux noirs me guide dans une pièce où il prend mes mensurations et me pose des questions sur le genre d'habits que je veux porter.

- J'aimerais, si possible, un haut qui s'arrête au-dessus du nombril, qui soit dos nu et qui s'attache dans le dos. Un short qui s'arrête à une dizaine de centimètres des genoux. Et pour finir, j'aimerais des bottes qui vont jusqu'en dessous des genoux, je lui décris avec calme.

- Pourriez-vous me faire un croquis pour le haut s'il vous plaît ? me demande le couturier de la maison.

Je m'exécute avec précision et, une fois que j'ai fini, je vais rejoindre Grimmjow dans la salle d'attente. Seulement, il n'est plus seul. Ulquiorra est avec lui et ils semblent se disputer. Pourtant, dès que l'Espada numéro quatre, si je me souviens bien, me voit, il semble se détendre.

- Aizen-sama se faisait du souci lorsqu'il a découvert que vous n'étiez plus dans sa chambre, me salue-t-il en faisant briller son reiatsu pendant une seconde.

Même pas trente secondes après ce qui était un signal de monsieur froid, Aizen Sôsuke apparaît avec deux hommes derrière lui. Un a des cheveux argentés et une face de serpent, l'autre est noir avec des cheveux tressés.

- Yumiko, tu étais ici ! s'écrie le maître des lieux en m'écrasant dans une étreinte d'ours.

- Lâche-moi, tu m'étouffes ! je crache en me débattant.

Comme il refuse de me libérer, je lui shoote dans le mollet et lui crache dessus comme un chat avant de me transformer en l'animal en question et de sauter dans les bras de Grimmjow pour ensuite grimper sur l'armoire que se trouve derrière ce dernier.

- Yumiko, descends tout de suite de là et excuse-toi. Si tu le fais, je ne te punirai pas, me menace Aizen en se retenant de se frotter l'endroit où a eu lieu l'impact avec mon pied.

Pour toute réponse, je grogne et me blottis encore plus contre le mur.

- Ulquiorra, attrape-la !

L'ordre claque comme une mise à mort.

- C'est bon, je vais le faire, déclare Grimmjow.

- Soit ! dit froidement Aizen.

- Hep, miss d'Aizen. Viens s'il te plaît, souffle le bleuté à mon adresse.

J'avance au bord de l'armoire et griffe _légèrement_ la main qu'il tend pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement pour le surnom utilisé avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Sale peste ! hurle Grimmjow avant de pâlir lorsque la pression spirituelle d'Aizen s'abat sur nous.

Je me sens malade et terrifiée. Je saute par terre et reprends forme humaine tout en cherchant à respirer.

- Sôsukeee Taichou, tu vas la tuer si tu continues, chantonne face de renard argenté.

D'un coup, le reiatsu du brun ne pèse plus sur la pièce et je me retrouve soulevée comme une princesse par celui qui m'écrasait une seconde plus tôt. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un des couturiers débarque et, sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage, me demande si ce qui est fait me convient.

Je tourne la tête et sourit en voyant ce que je voulais entre ses mains. Je bondis hors des bras d'Aizen et manque de m'étaler, mais j'empoigne les vêtements et vais dans une cabine d'essayage où je les enfile.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'en ressors en m'exclamant :

- Impec' !

Je le remercie avec mon plus beau sourire et cette exclamation toute simple. Le tailleur me sourit en retour, puis retourne dans son lieu de travail. Il est à peine sortit de la pièce que je m'évanouis.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce chapitre-ci. Je vais essayer d'accélérer ma vitesse de publication, mais je ne promets rien...<p>

J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore désolée pour l'attente !

A la prochaine ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Après un long moment, voici le chapitre trois de "Destinée".

Comme toujours, Bleach n'est pas de moi, mais de **Tite ****Kubo**.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Lorsque je reviens à moi, la première chose que je vois, ce sont des yeux bruns qui me regardent avec inquiétude.

- Tu reviens à toi mon Amour, soupire le propriétaire des yeux avec soulagement.

- Que s'est-il passé et combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ? je demande légèrement vaseuse.

- T'as pas supporté le reiatsu d'Aizen, Miss ! déclare la voix de Grimmjow.

- Oh, t'es là aussi, Kitty ?

- Ta gueule connasse ! me rétorque-t-il.

- Grimmjow, je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! grogne Aizen en se levant, visiblement furieux.

- Laisse Sôsuke, je dis en prenant sa main dans la mienne et en la serrant brièvement avant de tenter de me relever.

Après quelques essais et rejets de coups de main proposés par ceux que j'ai vus et entendus dans la pièce, je finis par réussir à m'asseoir sans avoir la tête qui tourne et m'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon.

- Bon. Maintenant, puis-je savoir combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente ? je questionne à nouveau.

- Deux jours, répond Ulquiorra en entrant dans mon champ de vision.

Génial… Toute la smala est là ou quoi ?! Je regarde autour de moi et constate qu'il y a un type aux cheveux roses ainsi qu'une femme blonde et au visage à moitié couvert.

- Voici Sayel Aporro Grantz et Tia Hallibel, me les présente le maître des lieux.

- Tu es vraiment intéressante, susurre le fameux Sayel en se léchant les lèvres. On dirait que tu scelle toi-même ta force spirituelle, comme si tu te cachais, huum huuuum.

- T'as l'air gay, mec. En fait, je suis sûre que tu l'es, je lâche.

- C-Comment oses-tu ? s'écrie-t-il visiblement offensé.

- Simple. J'ose, je lui rétorque.

Après ce petit échange, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce, mais lentement car je ne me sens pas encore très stable et que les murs tournent encore un peu.

- Attends ! crie Pinky au moment où je vais passer l'embrassure de la porte.

Je me retourne vers lui et soulève un sourcil.

- Ne voudrais-tu pas me servir de cobaye pour mes expériences ou de sujet d'étude ? me demande-t-il.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette question me terrifie et brise quelque chose en moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais, soudainement, tout le monde est plaqué au sol, moi y comprise. Alors que je commence a vraiment paniqué, deux bras musclés m'entourent et la voix d'Aizen me rassure. Peu à peu, je m'apaise et l'énorme pression disparaît.

- Merde ! C'était quoi cette merde ! hurle Grimmjow en se redressant d'un bond.

- Quel vocabulaire relevé et diversifié, Kitty, je plaisante avant de commencer à tousser et à cracher du sang au point de m'étouffer avec.

Quand ma crise s'arrête enfin, j'entends la voix de mes ancêtres qui m'appelle et qui me somme de les écouter. Je me laisse alors dériver dans un état second.

- Nous parvenons enfin à entrer en contact avec toi… susurrent mes aïeux.

Je les regarde en silence car je sais qu'ils parleront quand ils le jugeront opportun.

- Tu te réveilles peu à peu à ton pouvoir. Nous t'avons aidée à le sceller quand tu étais petite, trop petite pour que tu te souviennes de ce moment, après bien des expériences car ils étaient bien trop conséquents et que, comme tu ne pouvais les contrôler, tu représentais un danger pour tous. Tu as en toi la capacité de te transformer en dragon et seuls les plus forts le peuvent, déclarent-ils.

Je pâlis à cette déclaration. Le dragon était le sigle et l'animal protecteur de notre famille. Cependant, personne depuis plus de mille ans n'avait réussi à prendre cette forme sans devenir fou ou mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, malgré l'interdiction des anciens de prendre cette apparence sans leur autorisation.

- Tu es aussi la mère du prochain dieu ou de la prochaine déesse si le dieu actuel ne meure pas avant sa naissance. Aussi non, ce sera toi car, comme tu le sais, le dieu a déjà plus de septante-cinq ans et que c'est un simple mortel afin d'éviter qu'un temps illimité sur le trône n'engendre une trop grande vanité. Heureusement pour toi, tu es enceint du premier coup.

- Pardon ?! je hurle avec désespoir.

- Tu es enceinte.

- Non… Non !

Je m'extirpe de ma vision tremblante et en sueur.

- Yumiko, ça va ? Tu es pâle comme la mort et ça va faire un quart d'heure que tu fixes le vide et que tu restes sans réaction ! gémit à moitié Aizen.

- C'est la merde ! je lâche.

- Pardon ? s'étonne-t-il.

- J'suis enceinte ! je couine.

-Pardon ?! hurle le brun.

Sauf qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir hurlé cette exclamation.

- Comment le sais-tu ? me demande Sayel.

Je lui lance un regard assassin en lui crachant au visage :

- Est-ce que je te demande ce que ça fait une bite dans l'cul ? Non ! Alors comment je le sais, ça ne te regarde pas.

Je sors ensuite en vitesse de la pièce, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici, de prendre l'air. Je remarque que personne ne me suit et c'est tant mieux car j'ai besoin d'être seule. Je m'élance au pas de course et cours, cours, cours sans savoir où je vais.

Finalement, je monte un escalier qui me semble sans fin et finis par passer une porte qui donne sur le toit de Las Noches. Tel est le nom du palais d'Aizen Sôsuke.

Je regarde à l'horizon et constate que tout est noir et blanc. Voilà donc à quoi ressemble le Hueco Mondo. C'est vachement lugubre…

Je recommence à courir et vais jusqu'au bord du dôme gigantesque où je m'assieds avec les pieds qui pendent dans le vide. Putain de merde, je suis enceinte de futur dieu ou de la future déesse et je dois persuader mon amant d'une fois de se résigner à être celui qu'il est et je dois aussi le soigner de sa mégalomanie.

Je commence à rire toute seule sans joie. Je regarde en bas et envisage sérieusement de sauter.

- Oh, t'es là, Miss d'Aizen.

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Grimmjow derrière moi.

- Kitty… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'emmener quelque part dans le monde des humains, s'il te plaît ? je le supplie du regard après m'être retournée pour lui faire face.

Il semble réfléchir avant de me tendre la main.

- Je vais avoir des emmerdes, mais bon… Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? me demande-t-il.

- La falaise d'Amont à Etretat.

- Ok.

Le bleuté me prend dans ses bras et, d'un mouvement rapide de la main, ouvre un passage noir dans lequel il s'élance à toute vitesse. Soudainement, une douce lumière apparaît au bout du tunnel. Je constate qu'il fait nuit dans le monde des humains. Parfait !

- C'est bien ici ? s'enquit bleuet.

Je vérifie et hoche positivement de la tête. Je sens le regard interrogateur du turquoise sur moi alors que je m'assieds sur l'énorme pierre qui se situe sur un des bords de la falaise.

Je ferme les yeux et savoure la caresse du vent sur mon visage avant de demander :

- Dis Grimm… Pourquoi est-ce que tu obéis à Aizen ?

Ma question semble le déstabiliser un peu avant qu'il ne réponde :

- J'ai pas le choix. Il a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui et il a permis à mes fraccions de devenir plus forts et de survivre. En plus, il est trop puissant pour moi. Je suis peut-être le roi, mais un roi ne peut rien contre un dieu, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si tu le dis… Connais-tu l'histoire de mon clan ? je le questionne ensuite.

- Ouaip. Aizen nous a tout raconté.

- Même le fait que tous les dieux qui se sont succédés depuis la nuit des temps en sont originaires ?

- Pardon ?! s'exclame Grimmjow sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Oui. Depuis que Dieu existe, c'est quelqu'un de mon clan et de mon sang qui succède à un autre, je lui explique.

- Sérieux ! Mais alors…

- Tu as compris… Si je n'accouche pas ou si je perds le bébé avant la mort du dieu actuel, je serais la nouvelle déesse… Ce qui voudra dire que pour devenir Dieu, Aizen devra soit me tuer, soit tuer son enfant.

-…

- Et selon la prédiction de ma grand-mère, je crois que ce sera la deuxième solution. Car je pense que la seule chose qui pourra me mener au désespoir et à la mort, comme toute mère qui se respecte, c'est le meurtre de mon enfant par mon compagnon.

Un silence énorme s'abat sur nous dès que je finis de parler. Nous restons alors sans bruits. Moi, assisse à fixer l'horizon, et Grimmjow debout à regarder, comme moi, au loin.

* * *

><p>C'est tout pour le moment.<p>

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le quatrième chapitre, mais il est en cours de "recopiage". Je vais tâcher de poster au plus vite !

Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? J'aimerais avoir votre avis sur Yumiko, histoire de savoir si vous ne la trouvez pas "Mary-Sue"...

A la prochaine et que l'inspiration soit avec vous ^^


	5. Note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée de l'année sans chapitre qui vient de s'écouler sans même vous avoir prévenu. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Après un an sans nouvelle, je vous écris cette petite note pour vous dire que je me suis rendu compte que certaines choses qui arrivaient à mon OC était un peu trop irréaliste, dans le sens elle tombe enceinte dès sa première fois avec Aizen, elle se lie d'amitié avec Grimmy simplement en le croisant dans les couloir et en lui lançant quelques insultes aux visages (c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour se faire des amis, c'est bien connu...) et d'autres chose qui lui arrive plus loin...

Il y a aussi des moments de l'histoire que je dois absolument retravailler parce qu'ils me semble bâclés et faits à la va vite.

Je pense donc à retravailler le tout, même si je vais garder pas mal de ce que j'ai déjà écrit, parce que ça me ferait quand même mal de devoir jeter plus de 120 pages écrites à la mains (et que je dois encore recopiées) !

Encore désolée pour le faux espoir. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, mais mes examens sont en approches donc il est fort probable que je ne poste pas avant fin juin...

Merci de votre compréhension et je m'excuse encore pour vous faire faux bond de cette manière.

Yumiko-no-Tamashi


End file.
